


Reality Check(s)

by Jay2bay_13



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, post Captain America Civil War - Fandom
Genre: Captain America Civil War - Freeform, Enjoy !!, F/F, Im not even American, PTSD, Post Civil War, Post civil war team iron man, Revengers, Team Cap bashing, The Avengers - Freeform, The Revengers - Freeform, Wanda Bashing, not Steven Friendly, ok please read, pro Accords, screw captain American, seriously the revengers, what are my tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2bay_13/pseuds/Jay2bay_13
Summary: A series of one shots based on Tony, mostly post civil war but I will take any requests. Just leave them in the comments.





	Reality Check(s)

**Author's Note:**

> First off happy holidays! Second I’m sorry if the first chapter was short but as suggested there will be more parts to it. I’m thinking three but who knows... not me. Anyway, just in case you’re wondering this is not one single story. For example this is Pills part 1 so when I start another story it’ll look something like this:
> 
> Pills (Part 1)  
> Pills (Part 2)  
> Awake  
> Mistakes  
> Etc.
> 
> Also I’ve got no idea what to write past this short fic Pills. Suggestions?
> 
> L0VE ;D

‘Team Cap’ we’re welcomed back to the US three weeks ago. They made themselves welcome at the Avengers Compound two weeks ago. But none of that matters to Rhodey because his best friend Tony was in a coma for four months and in truth Tony only woke up a couple of days ago, after promptly falling into cardiac arrest Tony was finally stable. He can come home. But now Rogers and his merry band of backstabbing (or breaking) idiots were settled into _Tony’s home._ Rhodey was there to ‘welcome’ them back to the compound, they hadn’t changed a bit. They weren’t remorseful or grateful, they were just a bunch of entitled assholes. Unfortunately there wasn’t much Rhodey could do now, but so help him if any of those bastards so much as touch Tony Rhodey would rip them limb from limb. 

After a while a nurse comes in to check on Tony. She’s pretty nice, soft spoken and gentle. She asks Rhodey if he wants a bed, he declines her offer but she still notices the dark circles around his eyes so she offers to watch Tony for some time so Rhodes could get some rest. Rhodey smiles and shakes his head.

“I wanna be here when he wakes up” he whispers.

The young nurse comes back later with a hot cup of coffee, Rhodey accepts it gratefully and drains the cup. It isn’t sooner than one more week before Tony can actually stand but it won’t be less than days later he can finally leave. Until then Rhodey stays by Tony’s side and helps him catch up on news and recent events. Rhodes tries very hard not to cry when his friend finds out about Rogers and the others. Rhodey even suggested going somewhere else-

“Avengers Tower? The mansion?” Rhodes offers.

”Rhodey it’s fine- I’m fine. I have to be at the compound, at least for a while...” Tony chokes out looking defeated. Rhodey really wants to punch ~~something~~ someone. Fast forward a few days... Tony Stark and James Rhodes step out of a car (because in four days Tony had designed and produced leg braces for Rhodes... don’t ask. Of course Rhodes hadn’t gotten used to them but the braces... they were great, made Rhodey feel whole again. Leaning on Tony and then the wall he stumbled up to the entrance and pushed open the doors. The compound was empty apart from the yet to be seen Rouges. Of course people (Helen Cho and various doctors) still operated there but not full time and only in the East wing. Tony held his head high, designer shades on but Rhodey could tell Tony was nervous. 

“Welcome back boss! I am glad to have you back, everything has been meaningless without you! Never leave me again? You must find a way to incorporate me into you Sun protection! Then I shall be able to assist you 100% of the time! An ecstatic voice sounded out. Friday.

Tony smiled and visibly relaxed. _My baby girl_! He thought. “You mean my shades? It’s good to hear you again Fri!” Tony let out a genuine chuckle.

”Yes boss, your ‘shades’!” She agreed. 

“I’ll get right on it” Tony grinned. “Oh Pumpkin pie? You won’t miss me too much if I take care of some things will you?” Tony grinned.

”Hmm” Rhodey pretended to think “Nup” he smirked.

Tony snorted before turning to leave but was stopped by a figure in the hallway, scratch that. Figures in the door way.


End file.
